


TORMENTA

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Jaejoong llega a casa muy enfadado. Los otros cuatro tienen que evitar que cometa una locura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto “todas a una”. El prompt seleccionado rezaba: “Jaejoong llega a casa enfadado y los demás reaccionan”.

TORMENTA

 

El portazo resuena como un rayo en medio de una terrible tormenta. Changmin levanta la cabeza, consciente de que después llega el trueno. 

— ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Es que los mato! Son unos hijos de puta de categoría. No me lo puedo creer…- Jaejoong entra como una tromba en el salón tirando el abrigo y su bolsa en cualquier parte.

Changmin le mira desaprobando tanta dejadez.

— ¿Qué te aflige ¡oh princesa! que vienes a mi castillo a perturbar la paz?- El “maknae” no puede evitarlo, no quiere de hecho. Volver a vivir juntos después de tanto tiempo le permite disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito, burlarse de Jaejoong. Excepto cuando entra en la cocina, 

— En serio Changmin, un día alguien borracho o drogado te dijo que tus comentarios de mierda tienen gracia, pero te mintió, mucho, descaradamente. ¿Ves que me ría? No, pues eso.

Changmin sonríe de lado mientras cierra el libro y cruza las piernas recostándose en el sofá:

— El hecho de que a ti mis comentarios no te hagan gracia no significa que no la tenga. Sólo que tu pequeño cerebro de”idol” no te da para entender la complejidad del sarcasmo.

Jaejoong comienza a rebuscar por todo el salón. 

— Di lo que quieras, yo necesito las llaves del coche para ir a la puta empresa esa y romperles la cara. Debería llamar a la prensa para que lo graben.

 

Changmin suspira y le dirige una enorme sonrisa a Yoochun que entra abrazado a una taza de café. 

— Jae, me pareció escuchar tu dulce voz…un poco más alta de lo normal. 

— Muy gracioso Park, ayudame a buscar las llaves, haz algo útil.

Yoochun mira a Changmin buscando respuestas, pero este se encoge de hombros y palmea en el sofá para que se siente a su lado.

— Aparentemente soy su chofer y se donde están las llaves de su coche, quiere ir a no se donde para montar un circo y pegar a alguien. 

Yoochun bebe el café tranquilamente observando como Jaejoong sale del salón llamando a Yunho a gritos.

— ¿De cual de los coches?

— Buena pregunta- mientras contesta Changmin apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Yoochun que se acomoda en el sofá para darle más espacio.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardará en darse cuenta de que las llaves están en el recibidor en el sitio donde se dejan las llaves?

El “maknae” sonríe y besa el cuello de Yoochun suavemente.

— No mucho, en cuanto encuentre a Yunho.

Esperan, en escasos minutos Jaejoong vuelve quejándose mientras Yunho le sigue detrás medio sonriendo con un montón de papeles en la mano. 

— Jaejoong, no es la primera vez que hacen ese tipo de declaraciones, ni será la última. Así que olvídalo y centrate en el programa de actividades de la semana que viene.

— ¿Qué me centre? ¿Quieres que no le de importancia a una nota de prensa en la que …¡es que no me lo puedo creer Yunho!, estoy harto, harto de callarme, de aguantar las mentiras, las acusaciones, ya no más, se acabo. 

Yunho masajea el puente de la nariz y se sienta en el brazo del sofá. Mira a Yoochun directamente, es el líder que no admite réplicas, ni siquiera Changmin está tan loco como para desobedecer. 

Yoochun se levanta, lleva todo el rato intentando esquivar la conversación, pero si no quieres ramen vas a tener siete tazas. 

— A ver Jae, siéntate y cuéntale al tío Yoochun que te pasa.

Jaejoong olvida a Yunho y clava una mirada fría y acerada en su “soulmate”.

— Park Yoochun, hoy es el día de repartir hostias y puedo empezar perfectamente contigo.

Yoochun sonríe. 

— Así me gusta, solucionemos todo pegándonos. La violencia es la respuesta de todos los males. Dame duro, pero déjame sin sentido porque sino sabes que voy a responder. 

Jaejoong respira hondo. Lo ha aprendido en el ejercito, antes de disparar o tomar cualquier tipo de decisión es mejor contar hasta diez, tomar aire y parar un momento. Es toda una novedad en el “modus operandi” de Kim Jaejoong. 

Para Changmin es un espectáculo fascinante. Jaejoong controlando su naturaleza, ardiente e impulsiva, constituye un fenómeno digno de tener en cuenta. Parece que el tiempo se ha parado en la habitación. De repente la luz que se cuela entre las cortinas es la única protagonista de la escena.

Yunho se acerca y lo abraza por detrás, sabe lo que está haciendo, el también necesita respirar cuando todo se complica. Jaejoong se recuesta contra el y deja que rodee su cintura apresándolo en un cinturón de protección.

Uno nunca se cansa de los abrazos de Yunho. 

 

Yoochun le mira. Es demasiado drama para un comunicado de prensa.

— Jaejoong ¿qué pone el comunicado?

Este le mira abandonando por un momento el confort entre los brazos de Yunho.

— Dicen que nos hemos vuelto a reunir por el dinero. Que no tenemos relación entre nosotros, que tu y Yunho estáis todo el día discutiendo.

Yoochun no puede evitar sonreír, acuden a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior donde no discutía precisamente con el líder, que se ruboriza en cuanto cruzan las miradas. Por lo visto el también está recordando. 

— Jae, sabes perfectamente que es mentira- Yoochun se acerca a el besándole suavemente en los labios.

Jaejoong se deja, pero algo dentro de el sigue ardiendo. 

— ¡Es que es muy injusto! la he visto en el móvil, está por todo internet “fuentes fidedignas nos aseguran que entre los cinco existe un pacto de no agresión con el fin de ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible”…. desgraciados. Quieren que toda la opinión pública piense que lo único que nos interesa es hacernos ricos…capullos…

 

Changmin encuentra el artículo, donde aparece la declaración de prensa de la SM, una que publican días antes de que el nuevo álbum salga al mercado. Está claro que es una maniobra típica de ellos para desviar la atención. Es la misma basura de siempre, excepto por el párrafo final. Sonríe satisfecho. Acaba de descubrir que es exactamente lo que le cabrea a Jaejoong. 

A veces su “hyung” es realmente desesperante. Pero no lo cambiaría por nadie.

Junsu entra en el salón absorto en las partituras que lleva paseando todo el día. Porque hasta que no las domine totalmente no deja de estudiar. A no ser que lleves un buen rato desbordado por los gritos de Jaejoong.

La mejor manera de solucionar un problema es enfrentándose a el.

— ¿Ahora que pasa?

A Jaejoong el tono condescendiente le cabrea, hasta límites insospechados. Pero cuando viene de Junsu es como si estallase la tercera guerra mundial. 

— ¿De verdad te importa? ¿Puedes desenterrar la nariz de las partituras por un momento?

Junsu bufa.

— A la fuerza Jaejoong, llevas berreando desde que llegaste… no me digas que la SM ha inventado nuevas mentiras porque no dan para más. 

Jaejoong le mira triunfante mientras extiende la mano hacia Changmin, que le pasa su móvil.

— Lee, esta vez esos cabrones se han lucido.

Durante unos segundos Junsu duda con el teléfono en la mano. El no se interesa por esas noticias, cualquiera de los otros cuatro lo hace por el, luego le dan un resumen y siguen adelante. No se va a poner a buscar las chorradas que escriben de ellos. Y menos si vienen de la SM. 

Pero obviamente esa nota de prensa era especial para poner a Jaejoong en ese estado. 

Mientras Junsu está leyendo Yoochun calma a Jaejoong, su voz se cuela entre la lectura arrullándole, hasta que se concentra en las palabras y no escucha nada más. 

Jaejoong tiene razón son unos hijos de puta, pero no porque los acusen de preocuparse por el dinero, esta vez van a por ellos, a donde más duele. Entiende el cabreo y la frustración de su “hyung”, incluso por unos segundos comparte la imperiosa necesidad de plantarse en ese edificio y ensañarse con ellos hasta destrozarlos. 

Pero eso no es divertido. Mira a Changmin que no pierde de vista mientras está leyendo, comparten esa manera tan bizarra de entenderse. Los dos saben que sus ex-compañeros acaban de romper la norma sagrada de Kim Jaejoong. 

Yoochun sigue hablando, Jaejoong está sentado, Yunho sigue abrazándole y repartiendo besos de mariposa mientras le acaricia. Parte del ímpetu inicial ha desparecido, pero saben que ese tipo de enfados pueden durar mucho tiempo.

Junsu se acerca. Mira a Yoochun, divertido.

— Chunnie- utiliza el apodo consciente de que es el mejor método para llamar su atención- ¿has leído lo que dice la SM?

Yoochun le mira, sorprendido. 

— ¿Para qué? Siempre es la misma mierda. ¿De verdad lo has leído? ¿Tu?

— Si señor escéptico, a veces leo , y por eso yo se porque Jaejoong está tan cabreado y tu no- aclara la garganta- si te centras en el último párrafo entenderás y conociéndote vas a querer acompañar a tu amigo para acabar con esos cabrones. 

Jaejoong mira a Junsu con cierta esperanza, y algo de adoración. Porque cuando Junsu se pone serio es como un vendaval imparable y es capaz de subir la temperatura de la habitación en segundos.

— Ha sido el imbecil de Leeteuk- murmura Yoochun.

— O Ryeowook, siempre ha sido un envidioso de categoría- apostilla Changmin. 

Yunho parpadea sorprendido. La idea es calmar a Jaejoong no darle la razón ni especular sobre las fuentes que han propiciado esa nota de prensa. El plan es sencillo ¿por qué se empeñan en saltarse el guión?

Jaejoong le abraza, entierra la cabeza entre el cuello de Yunho a la par que murmura :

— Voy a ir a machacarles las pelotas, no tardo nada, estoy aquí para la cena. Puedo comprar algo de camino. Es un momento, esos desgraciados no tienen ni media hostia. ¿Si?

Afortunadamente hace años que la cara de gatito manso que pide mimos es una pose porque dentro de el prepara fríamente una venganza de proporciones apocalípticas, sabe que tiene entre sus brazos a un hombre que puede matar con una sola mano. 

— No Jaejoong- frena el intento de protesta con un gesto que no admite réplica- ahora uno de vosotros me va a contar lo que obviamente yo no se. Ya.

Changmin y Junsu miran automaticamente a Yoochun que suspira derrotado.

— ¿Por qué siempre soy yo? Sois unos cobardes.

— Es por tu voz- contesta Changmin mientras le guiña un ojo- puedes decir cualquier cosa, hipnotizas a la gente. Eres perfecto para eso.

Yoochun le saca la lengua. Junsu se ríe y por un instante el Jaejoong está tentado a olvidarse de todo. Pero no.

Yunho carraspea.

— ¿Qué parte de ya no habéis entendido? 

Yoochun sonríe.

— Aparte de acusarnos de ser unas ratas codiciosas y hacer hincapié en lo mal que nos llevamos, resulta que saben de primera mano que Jaejoong y Changmin no se hablan y que nuestro querido “maknae” odia a Jaejoong profundamente, y que nunca jamás volverán a ser amigos.

Yunho abre la boca haciendo una muy buena imitación de pez fuera del agua, y acto seguido comenzar a reír. Mientras Jaejoong se enfurruña y le mira mal. 

— No se donde está la gracia Yunho.

Este recupera algo de compostura mientras mira a Changmin.

— Es la mentira más grande entre todas las mentiras que han dicho o dirán nunca sobre nosotros. Como eso de que Yoochun y yo no nos hablamos.

Junsu ladea la cabeza.

— Ayer no estabais muy habladores la verdad, solo escuchaba si si si o mas mas mas.  
Y esquiva el cojín que le tira Yoochun entre risas. Junsu mira al menor tocándole en el brazo suavemente, en un gesto tan íntimo como determinante. 

Changmin se levanta suspirando y se acerca a Jaejoong para abrazarlo por la cintura y acercarse como si fuese a besarle, pero se queda a milímetros.

— La única cosa que me molesta de todo esto es que dudes. No he llegado hasta aquí para que luego pase esto, para que vaciles sobre mi, sobre nosotros, se que aguantas cualquier cosa que dicen de ti y eres capaz de bromear con ello. Concédeme algo de crédito, porque cuando se trata de nosotros pierdes la cabeza.

Junsu interrumpe.

— Nosotros no, cualquier cosa mala que dicen de ti le pone de los nervios. A los demás no nos defiende tanto. 

Jaejoong intenta protestar, Changmin no le deja.

— No estaría aquí ni por todo el oro del mundo, sino fueseis vosotros. No me hagas ponerme ñoño que no soy Yoochun. No te regalaré los oídos para decirte lo que es más que evidente y te demuestro todos los días. 

Mientras Changmin le besa, Jaejoong olvida que está cabreado, no se acuerda de nada de lo que ha pasado en las horas anteriores. Junsu y Yoochun chocan las manos y se sientan para contemplar lo que han decidido es uno de los mayores espectáculos de porno en vivo. 

Yunho no, saca su móvil del bolsillo y prepara la cámara, espera pacientemente mientras se siguen besando y la excitación contagia a todos. Junsu está gime ladea la cabeza y cuenta mentalmente lo que puede aguantar sin acercarse a ellos. Yoochun va a levantarse. Pero en ese momento se separan, y miran a Yunho que ha gritado ¡patata!.

Captura la imagen, Jaejoong y Changmin abrazados mirando a la cámara, sonrojados, con los ojos brillantes, y la respiración agitada. Ajenos a las habladurías, reyes de su propio país, súbditos de una amistad inquebrantable y feroces guardianes de una privacidad a la que nadie llega por mucho que lo intenta.

Yunho sonríe y se acerca a los dos para besarles mientras lanza el teléfono hacia Junsu.

— Ya sabes que hacer.

A las tres horas del comunicado de la SM sobre la situación actual de Dbsk y sus relaciones, después de las reacciones exageradas de la prensa y los fans en toda la red la única respuesta es la foto de Changmin y Jaejoong en la cuenta de Instagram de Junsu con el hashtag #quieroquemeodienasí.


End file.
